nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Phantom (Character)
|media=Nicktoons (most often) Nicktoons Unite! series |creator=Butch Hartman Nickelodeon |voice_actor=David Kaufman |full_name=Daniel "Danny" Fenton |nickname= |age=14 |sex=Male |species=Human/Ghost |skin_group=Canadian-American |occupation=High school student & Superhero. |goals=To protect and defend against ghost attacks. |home=Amity Park |family= |friends=Sam Manson, Tucker Foley & Valerie Gray. |enemies= |likes=Astronomy NASA Dumpty Humpty Bowling girls to be popular by desire |dislikes=Evil ghosts bullies embarrassment about his parents |powers= |weapons= |series=Danny Phantom }} Daniel "Danny" Fenton (aka Danny Phantom) is the main protagonist of the series. Born in Canada to an American-born family, he is initially shown as an average, shy, insecure, self-conscious, yet good-hearted 14-year-old boy who was desperate to fit in with his peers and be accepted. After an accident in his parents' ghost lab, he becomes a human/ghost hybrid, and obtains a variety of ghostly abilities. A battle with the Lunch Lady Ghost placed the unsure Danny on the path to becoming a superhero. Despite his flaws, he is loyal to his friends and family. He eventually grows, gaining great confidence in himself and maturity, and begins concentrating more on his heroic duties. Becoming a half-human/half-ghost during a lab accident, Danny has taken on the role of a ghostly superhero to protect Amity Park and the world from the dangerous ghosts of the Ghost Zone. Appearance Danny Fenton has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs, and a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. When he transforms into Danny Phantom, his hair becomes snow white, his eyes become glowing green, and his skin changes from light to tanned. Danny Phantom wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and forearm-length gloves. After "Memory Blank," he wears his logo, a white "D" with the negative space inside it forming a "P," on his chest. Personality At first, Danny was an average teenager attending high school, awkward and nervous but friendly. Like most teenagers, he had crushes on girls, desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarrassment about his parents. But unlike most teenagers he had ghostly superpowers. He struggled to cope with them and was afraid of anyone discovering his secret, fearing it would make him go from "geek" to "freak," and longed to be normal just like everyone else again. But after fighting ghosts for the first time, he realized he could use his powers for good. This newfound sense of purpose changed Danny into a heroic, brave young man. In the present, when he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is kind, easy-going, helpful, and compassionate at times. He likes using his ghost powers for good, but, being a teenage boy, is not always above using them to get revenge on bullies or sneak into the girls' locker room. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard when he puts his mind on the task at hand. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he under-appreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. Danny has also shown distress when it comes to failure in himself to protect others. Examples of this include the deaths of his family and friends inadvertently causing him to turn evil, the moment when he believed that he had failed to protect Dani from Vlad, and the brief time when he removed his powers after Masters' Blasters upstaged and humiliated him into thinking himself obsolete and useless. Character Creation The creation of Danny Phantom didn't take too long after the success of Hartman's very first nicktoon series The Fairly OddParents, Hartman was asked to create another show for Nickelodeon; Hartman says the President of Nickelodeon asked him if he had an idea, and before he could say the title he was given the greenlight. The show would later become Danny Phantom. His original character design was much different from the final version which entirely based on the Marvel & DC superheroes with a sense of Ghostbuster-styled teenage superhero catalog about the series' main character Daniel Danny Fenton. Super Brawl series He is the unlockable character in the Super Brawl and the game's DLC titles Super Brawl: Jingle Version, Super Brawl Summer & Super Fall Brawl. But oddly in 2010 Danny is the starting Character on the Super brawl New Edition. Gallery Danny Phantom Nicktoons series Super Brawl series Trivia *His original character design was much different from the final version: **Creator Butch Hartman originally wanted to name Danny "Jackie," after the actor Jackie Chan.Butch Hartman Interview, Part 2, March 30, 2006 Some other alternative first names were "Billy," "Kenny," and "Davie." **Danny was originally going to be fully human. He and his friends would use gadgets to fight ghosts, and he would ride a motorcycle (referencing the Marvel superhero Ghost Rider). Later, Hartman decided it would be cooler if the main character had superpowers, and took away Danny's motorcycle. ***Danny eventually did ride a motorcycle in "Livin' Large," possibly as a homage to this original idea. **Danny was originally going to have a pet owl named "Spooky." However, the film Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, which also featured a title character with a pet owl, was released right as production started, so the pet owl idea was dropped. **Danny was originally going to have a psychic link with Sam. Hartman eventually dropped the idea because it made the relationship between Danny and Sam feel too developed for a show that was just starting. **He was originally going to have blond hair as a human. It was likely changed to black to differentiate him from Dash Baxter and to better contrast with his ghost form's white hair. *Danny has some similarities to both Superman and Spider-Man. His powers like flight and super strength, and the poses he makes while flying, are similar to Superman, and him being a teenage boy who likes to make jokes and wisecracks during battle is similar to Spider-Man. *Danny is a certificated junior astronaut."Kindred Spirits" *The only historical quote Danny knows is, "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself," from Franklin D. Roosevelt."Infinite Realms" *According to the Guys in White, Danny Phantom is "an entity of scale 7 ectoplasmic power." This is a reference to Ghostbusters. *Danny wears a tank top at the pool, because he can easily get sunburns. *Danny hand-writes in cursive."One of a Kind" *Danny has learned how to speak Esperanto from Tucker by the events of "Claw of the Wild," in case he runs into Wulf again. *Danny is the only character to appear in every episode. **He appears in the title card of every episode except for the series finale "Phantom Planet," which did not have any characters in its title card. References External Links *Danny Phantom on the Danny Phantom Wikia *Danny Phantom on Nickipedia Category:Character Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nicktoons Unite! series characters Category:Nicktoons Racing series characters Category:Super Brawl series characters